Attack on Hogwarts
by Lord Shadowstorm
Summary: Harry's enemy lies in his feet. He had finally brought peace to the wizard's world. But the Overlord has other plans... Character deaths, rated M to be secure.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to expand the fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

**I've only seen fanfictions where Harry becomes the Overlord. Now here's something completely different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Overlord. If I had,**** Overlord would have had some really hot scenes with the mistresses****, ****and**** HP would've been much darker and evil…**

* * *

Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy. Harry was relieved. He had defeated his enemy. The students cheered and raced to him. Ginny and Hermione got to him first and squeezed him between them. He enjoyed it.

* * *

Above him, in the shadows, a large spider hissed. Its rider, a green creature that could've been mistaken for a house – elf, calmed it. The time had come. It had a task. The creature tapped a jewel on a band around its wrist and grinned, showing sharp teeth. Task completed.

* * *

The entire castle shook.

"Earthquake!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's impossible! The castle is protected from earthquakes!" Hermione shouted as they ran towards the nearest table. They hid under it, along with several more students.

"The charms must've been weakened or destroyed in the battle." Harry guessed. But he was wrong.

A claw – like thing burst from the floor. Around it four holes appeared, each one glowing in different color – brown, red, green and blue. For about a minute nothing happened. Everyone emerged from their hiding places and approached the strange thing. It was like an irregular circle shaped platform with six curved spikes positioned around it. A blue light emanated from the center of the structure and it was surrounded by angular surfaces arranged like stairs. The light emerging from the four holes was too bright to see what was inside them.

"It looks like a…" Hermione started, but never finished the sentence. In that moment all hell broke loose.

An arrow came from the portal and hit professor McGonagall in the throat, killing her on the spot. The students screamed and more arrows came out of the portal, killing or wounding many of the people around it. Panic took over and almost everyone started running. Harry and the D.A. were the only ones that remained calm. They placed shielding spells around them and readied for everything. Or almost everything…

Something emerged from the portal. The panicked students and teachers stopped running and screaming. The silence was deafening. The creature was at least two, two and a half meters tall, about one and a half wide, all covered in muscles and armour. Its helmeted head turned around, examining the crowd. Two more gargantuan creatures emerged from the portal and drew their enormous swords. The crowd started panicking again. The creatures charged in three different directions, trampling the wizards and slicing around with their swords. Harry jumped from one's way, but Neville was too slow. The thing's sword slashed to the left and Neville's top half fell to the floor. Harry shot a stunner at the creature, but the spell had little to no effect.

"Split up! We'll meet at the Room of requirements!" Harry shouted to Hermione. She nodded and replied the order to the rest. Then she and Ginny darted through the crowd. As they neared two of the four holes a house – elf leaped from it and smacked Ginny on the back of her head. She fell unconscious and the thing turned its attention towards Hermione. She set it on fire and tried to wake Ginny up. Harry saw a large spider carrying a green house – elf leaping towards her. He shouted a warning but it was too late. The thing tackled her to the floor and enveloped her in a cocoon. Then the spider cocooned Ginny too. More house – elves poured from the holes, bringing wolves, giant salamanders and spiders. From the big portal came another wave of arrows which was followed by a seemingly endless stream of soldiers. A small part of Harry's brain noted that they were similar to the soldiers of the ancient Roman Empire, while the rest of his brain told him to run. He made his way through the crowd that had started to fire spells in almost every direction.

He reached the stairway and went up. Behind him the mass of wizards was screaming – both curses and from pain as they were being set on fire or wounded by arrows and swords…

* * *

The stream of soldiers ended and a tall humanoid figure emerged from the portal. It looked around and his yellow glowing eyes stopped at the cocoons placed next to the nearest wall. The figure lifter its hand and a couple of brown minions dragged one wriggling cocoon to him. They set it upwards and a red minion directed a salamander's fire towards the front of it. The web melted and a brown haired girl dropped from it. A pair of browns held her down while the Overlord stepped closer. She looked at him and spat. He smiled under his helmet. She would make a fine mistress. He held his left hand towards her head and charged his Evil presence spell. The room's lights seemed to dim as he released the spell. Blue lightning connected his hand with her head. Hermione screamed and arched her back from the pain. Her mind went dark…

**

* * *

**

**Well, here's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Read and review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come on people, review! More than sixty people had seen the story, but I have just one review at all! Don't you have an opinion? Say something! Do you like it? Do you hate it? What could I ****improve?**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Harry stopped as the staircase he was headed to switch to another platform. He looked around. Panicked students ran everywhere. Large spiders carrying green creatures ran along the walls and sprayed webs at the crowd. Some of the cocooned people were trampled by the crowd. Some of the students and most of the teachers that were still alive shot blasting and stunning spells at the creatures, but were quickly targeted and brought down. Harry suddenly found himself alone. He shot a stunner at a spider and sent it and its rider to the beginning of the staircase. Then he ran into the nearby corridor and hid behind a statue. He opened the Marauder's map and was shocked to see that the creatures didn't show on it. He could see names that he knew for the last seven years disappear, as if someone erased them with a rubber. He searched for the D.A. most of them were in the Great hall, some were running away from it and some were missing. Then he saw one name nearing him. _Luna Lovegood. _Harry watched her progress and when she passed him he pulled her. She tried to hit him and scream, but he caught her hands with one of his and put the other on her mouth. Harry whispered:

"Luna, it's me!" She stopped struggling and he released her.

"Harry!"She whispered and hugged him. The way her breast squeezed into him… He shook his head, trying to get the images his imagination was drawing out of his mind.

"These things… they're killing everyone! And those they capture… I can't even begin to think what will happen to them!" she started crying on his shoulder. Harry stroke her long hair.

"Shhhh, everything is going to be all right. I've told the D.A. to meet in the room of requirements."

She wiped the tears off her face and said:

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Harry looked at the hallway. It seemed clear.

"All clear, let's go." He said and led her towards the stairs. He could hear fighting from both the upper and the lower floors. He quickly found the staircase to the upper floor and ran up. A spider fell down almost on top of him, followed by its green rider. He managed to dodge it, but Luna wasn't quick enough. She fell a few steps down to the previous platform and the spider fell on her legs. She screamed with pain. Harry's heart skipped a few beats as he ran down to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked and tried to lift the spider. She hissed with pain:

"I think my legs are broken. Get this thing off me!" Harry tried to cast the Wingardium Leviosa but failed. He shared a confused look with Luna and tried again. This time it worked, but very weakly.

"Something must be blocking the spells!" He said. "I'll try with the Elder wand." He took out the wand and cast the spell. This time the spider levitated, but Harry had to struggle to keep it in the air. He finally moved it away and checked Luna's legs. He noticed that she had fine ankles.

"_Keep your mind on the task of surviving, you fool!" _He told himself and carefully checked the legs. The left one was broken. He pointed the Elven wand towards the fracture and said:

"Brackium Emendo!" the leg healed, but not fully.

"Damn!" he cursed and tried again, with no effect. "I don't want to risk, so this'll have to do. Can you stand up?" He asked her.

"I think I can, but I'm going to need some help." Harry helped her to stand. She flinched when she stepped on the uncured leg. He threw her hand over his shoulder and helped her up the stairs.

At the fourth floor they reached a "pocket" of resistance. About twenty wizards had set up barricades from states, suits of armour, desks and other stuff. They were attacked by spider riding greens and salamander riding reds. The wizards were doing their best but they were outnumbered, and now that the enemy had set up some kind of a magic inhibitor they were outgunned. Harry lifted Luna on his arms and rushed to the barricades. An auror that Harry recognized as Shepard, muggle born with an affinity to action movies, spotted them and shouted:

"It's Potter! Give him covering fire!" the others understood what he meant and directed most of the curses against the enemies at Harry's path. He managed to reach them safely. To his surprise Madam Pomfrey was there too. She asked them:

"What has happened?"

"One of those spiders landed on me and broke my leg. Harry tried to fix it, but it had little effect." Luna explained.

"We were hoping to find someone to help her."

"I'm sorry dear, but there's nothing I can do. Something is blocking the spells." She said in a sad tone.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Harry asked.

"About her leg, no. But I suppose I can tell you of a place to hide. Go to the seventh floor and seek the tapestry…"

"Of Barnabas the Barmy? Are you talking about the Room of requirements?" Harry interrupted her.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"The D.A. trained there for a few months and we've been using it for other things as well." He explained.

"Then go, we'll hold them for as long as we can."

"And you? They may capture you and torture the information from you."

"Don't worry for me, dear. Your secret is safe with me. As soon as those things get through I'll cut my veins. And don't try to talk me out of it. I've seen enough of life. After all, I witnessed the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Few people in the world can say that. And they'll be fewer tomorrow." She smiled as a granny who sends her grandchildren to a trip. "Now go!" She began to tend the burns of a student.

Harry and Luna could see the wizards' magic failing. They would not last long here. They said a final goodbye and went towards the interior of the floor. They were making a very slow progress because of Luna's foot. After a minute they heard something and hid into an empty classroom. Harry left Luna on a chair and approached the door. Through it he could hear the distinctive sound of spider legs against stone. He looked under the door and saw them passing the room towards the wizards. Soon the screaming began as they were either captured or killed. An explosion put an end to the screams. After it everything was quiet. Harry sat next to Luna. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"We should rest here for a few minutes." He said…

* * *

At the Great hall six figures left the portal. They were wearing blue robes with hoods that were leaving their faces in shadow. Each one of them had a staff in the left hand. They moved in front of the Overlord and raised their staffs. In front of them the captured male humans were positioned. The Overlord charged his Evil presence spell and released it on the staffs. The spell was amplified and the lightning connected with the heads of the immobilized men. They screamed and some of them disintegrated instantly. The rest were freed and were given weapons. Then they joined the rest of the Overlord's soldiers in one corner.

The Overlord was pleased. He had gathered many magic users from this world. And more were coming. He could also sense a very strong wizard somewhere above him. He ordered the minions to search harder for him. Then he turned his attention to the Magic inhibitor. He had built it with the help of a stupid "evil" wizard, who thought that he was in control. Then the Overlord turned his attention to the girls. He licked his lips under the helmet. He was going to enjoy turning them…

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter. And please, post reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Harry helped Hermione to stand up and they left the classroom. Soon they reached a familiar portrait that was hiding a secret passage connecting the fourth and the seventh floors, and Harry said the password. The portrait opened and they entered the dark corridor. When they neared the other end they heard voices.

"Why do we need these Sentinels? The machine downstairs already suppresses their magic." Asked a low hissing voice. Harry thought that it belonged to a green house elf; it certainly suited one of them.

"The master wishes us to find a specific wizard. That's why each patrol will be accompanied by two Sentinels. And no objections" barked a second one, that surely belonged to a brown.

The voices continued down the hallway. Harry checked if it was safe. They were only one corridor away from the Room of Requirements. Hermione sat against a wall.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" she asked holding her nose.

"I don't know. And right now, I don't care." Replied Harry, passing three times by the entrance, thinking for a safe place to hide and possibly escape. When the door appeared he helped Hermione stand up. Then something hit him in the back. A large spider carrying one of the green house elves had landed on him and was binding his hands with its web. Hermione hit the rider in the head, knocking the creature unconscious. The spider hissed angrily and leaped onto her, holding her arms and legs with four of its legs. While it secured Hermione Harry managed to break free from the web and pointed the Elder wand towards the creature.

"_Arania Exumai!" _The spider hissed and ran away. Harry went to Hermione. Only her head wasn't cocooned. He conjured flames and the web started to melt.

"Harry, behind you! " She screamed. Harry turned just in time to see a wolf jumping towards him. He escaped the wolf's jaws, but the rider's bat connected with his head. He lost consciousness …

* * *

Harry woke up. Something was prodding him. He opened his eyes. A hunched gray house elf was poking him with a stick and was talking.

"Ooh yes. He'll make a fine lieutenant for your armies. I sense much magic in him. The minions will follow him. But you must carefully turn him. After all, we don't want him to turn against us." It chuckled and went behind Harry's back. The cocoon was turned around and Harry stared into his future master. He felt fear. More fear than his entire life. Even when he faced Voldemort he wasn't that scared.

A salamander melted the cocoon. Harry tried to run, but two browns leaped and caught him. He struggled, but the creatures were too strong. The humanoid raised his left hand. Dark energy began leaping between his armoured fingers. Then the energy discharged into Harry's head. He screamed with pain. Then everything became black…

* * *

For ten years he trained. The Overlord shaped him in his own image. Harry became a cold, ruthless killing machine. He also became a brilliant commander. He studied the minions and using both technology and magic from his world created a new type – blacks, which incorporated all the strengths and none of the weaknesses of the four other types. He also captured and turned many of the magical creatures in his world. The Overlord was pleased. He felt that Harry was ready. He sent him on his first big task – conquer one of the bigger towns on a newly found world. Harry did this with minimal casualties, proving himself ready. Then the Overlord sent another task through the telepathic link. _Conquer everything._ One by one the countries fell. Tarabon, Amadicia, Andor. And now there was only one city left on this continent…

* * *

Harry stood in front of the resistance's last bastion, a city called Tar Valon. It was made using this world's magic. He had tasted their magic. It was very crude. It also had an interesting feature – there were separate sources of power for the men and for the women. The man half was also poisoned and made him sick. But that didn't matter.

Before him was standing his army, ready to kill and die at his command. It was made from a mixture of species. He had brought with him brown, red, green, blue and a black hive. He also had human soldiers, Gargantuans, Trolls, Legionaries, Eradicators, Hippogriffs, Centaurs, Dementors and many more. He also brought Dragons from all known varieties – red, blue, green and black, like the one he was walking towards.

He reached the mighty beast. A small group of people were chained next to it and were guarded by some of this world's magicians – Aies Sedai and Asha'man. Those were this world's heroes, destined to save it from the darkness. Just like he was. Now they were chained and they had to watch the last bastion's fall. Harry's gaze fell on the women. They were very pretty. He was going to ask the Overlord to grant them as his mistresses. The other would also like them.

"Now watch, as this kingdom's last pocket of resistance is destroyed." He exclaimed as he mounted his dragon. Around him minions rushed towards the other dragons, mounting them. The black dragon he was sitting upon spread out his wings and with a roar lifted towards the sky. Then he sent one single telepathic command to his army:

"_Attack!"_

**

* * *

**

**I'm very sorry for the delay. I had it finished a while ago, but I didn't had internet. **


End file.
